Seven Days Royai Week Drabbles
by theowlinsomniac
Summary: Short and clean drabbles for Royai - Prompts are the titles of the chapters.
1. Firsts

A/N: So I was gone all through Royai Week so this is me making up for the whole week in one night yay. This is for day one: firsts.

* * *

**The First Time Berthold Hit Her**

It was dark in the manor. Roy was laying in his bed, trying to take his mind from the beautiful blonde only a flight of stairs above him. He'd told her earlier that day that he was leaving that night. He tried his best not to run upstairs and carry her off with him. As he rose from the sheets and packed his bags, he felt heavy. The floors were too loud under him and his breath was just a little too hot.

Something was wrong.

There were eyes on him and he turned. Her fingers gently against the grain of the doorway sent a jolt down his back. They looked to thin. She was so tired under those giant brown eyes.

He kissed her forehead and left her there.

A large hand swept across her face in the morning. She fell to her knees and she cried. it was her fault that he left. It was all her fault. Her father had always told her that, but he'd never touched her in this way before. She didn't fight him.

And he hit her almost every day afterwards.

* * *

**The First Time They Kissed**

When she told him what Berthold had done all those years ago he asked if he could touch her. She nodded with wet eyes, saying that she trusted him. He pressed her lightly to the wall and closed his lips over hers. The heavy breathing turned to rushed and shallow intakes and his hands wandered to her waist and her hair. The moment his fingers touched her back, though, she winced and drew away. She looked solemn and angry. She nodded him away, told him to meet with her father, and rushed from the room.

* * *

**The First Time She Fired A Gun**

He made fun of her the day he took her to the range. She wanted self defense and this was the best he could do. She closed one eye and pointed. He laughed. When the bullet exited the chamber he stopped. Perfect shot. She gained a round of applause and a kiss on the nose. He told her she had a calling. She just shook her head and handed the weapon to him. It was beginners luck, she said.

* * *

**The First Time He Saw Her Back**

Her hands grasped the fabric tightly. She shivered as she tugged it downwards. Her blouse fell to the floor and there was an audible gasp from him. His hands formed fists by his side and he didn't dare touch her- not again. He didn't deserve to. Not after seeing what she'd been through. There was silence. He watched the reflection of tears in the window in front of her. Her arms covered her chest and her eyes were squeezed closed. He told her that she was still as beautiful as she'd ever been. She commanded him to decode it. Roy Mustang began to cry. He told her that she'd have to wait another day. He left her there, again.

* * *

**The First Time He Used Flame Alchemy**

There was a spark and a cry of excitement. He turned to her for approval but all he could see in her eyes was shame. She nodded with a weak smile at the flame below them. For the first time in a long time he reached over to her and embraced her. She was stiff and quiet but he only hugged her tighter.

* * *

**The First Time He Apologized**

It was there in the embrace that he said he was sorry. He took the blame for all of the bad things that had become of her. He harbored guilt for all of it. She pried his arms from her and touched her fingers to his jaw, looking up into his eyes with a stern anger. She pulled him down in a quick movement, tilting her head to place a sideways kiss on his lips. When she pulled away he placed his face into her shoulder and said it over and over again. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Again she kissed him and she shook her head. And then she said the words, and left him with the fire.

* * *

**The First Time She Confessed**

It was a long time in between the first notions of love and the last reassurance. It was the Promised Day when she sat him in the tent, her hands on his shoulders and his on her wrists. She pressed her forehead to his, her heart heavy from seeing him so weak. She told him that they'd done it. They'd one. He shook with a smile. He asked her how she could stick with him for this long and still be strong enough to keep him up even when he couldn't see. Before the medics arrived she told him that never abandoned the ones she loved. He gaped and cried out when they pulled her from him, and he sat by himself to realize that he loved her too.

* * *

**The First Time They Knew**

A week after his eyesight had returned he asked her into his hospital room. When she walked in he asked her to stand still. She rose an eyebrow but complied. He stood on wobbly feet and made his way over to her. He looked her up and down, ending with her eyes and lips. He spoke quietly so that the guards couldn't hear.

"I love you."

"I know, sir."

He laughed and took her hands.

"Anything else to say, Lieutenant?"

"I love you, too."

"I know."  
They smiled.

"That better not be the last time I hear that." she said with authority. He chuckled in return.

"I plan on being around so long, you'll be sick of hearing it."

"And I plan on being around long enough for you to keep that promise."

He reached forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder and hugging her tightly. She hugged him back with equal force, and he could feel their hearts beating in time with each other. He smiled and thanked her. She told him that if they could do it over again, she'd make all the same choices. That was the first time Roy Mustang was absolutely certain that he'd found the woman he'd spend his life trying to please, and the funny thing is that Riza had known all along.


	2. Undercover

Roy was never okay with this plan. Especially since it meant endangering Riza. His voice wasn't heard, though, and the mission to infiltrate the gun smuggler's basement through a club was accepted.

Riza donned a stripper's uniform, the team looked especially impressed (mostly Havoc, whose jaw was on the floor as soon as she stepped inside the room) and Roy was sent home with a very unhappy face.

He held a mic to his coat pocket and whispered into it, hearing a voice in his ear from the speaker inside it. All was clear. He swallowed and threw on a casual strut, slipping in through the back doors from the street lights to the dark and buzzing inside. He made a bee-line for the bar and leaned in to speak with the bartender.

"I'm lookin' for a girl," he said with a wink, trying to be as convincing as possible. The large man shrugged in the direction of a lanky man on the couch and Roy thanked him with a nod, stepping towards the man with a broad smile.

"Hey there-" he said over the loud music, feeling uncomfortable as a few girls in two-piece outfits shoved past him, "I'm looking to get a show," he pulled a wad of cash from his pocket and waved it, "blonde, preferebley brown eyes, curvy..." he paused with a winning gleam in his eyes, "got someone like that?"

The lanky man frowned and snatched the money, counting it and nodding with a crusty grin. "Yeah- we got a new girl in last week. Perfect for you." he stood and jerked his head for Roy to follow, and Mustang fought the urge to vomit at the smell of the man as they passed a couple in awkward positions and drunkards with flailing limbs.

Roy was led into a small room and told to make himself comfortable, and he sat with crossed legs and arms spread, anxiously waiting. A voice in his ear told him that the hawk was on her way and not a minute afterwards a face caked in makeup poked through the curtain. She stepped in and Roy's eyes widened at her exposed legs and stomach. She closed the curtain behind her and turned, Roy now having the chance to get a good look at her. She wore her hair down, messy and curled and her lipstick was as red as the swimsuit-like suit she wore. It dipped down into her cleavage, closed off there and opened up at her belly, showing her hips but covering her sides and the tops of her thighs. There was a thin translucent skirt around her hips that flowed there to her shins, and her legs were more noticeable with the matching pumps and toe-nail-polish. He looked back up at her, seeing her eyes as familiar but everything else foreign.

Maybe he could be okay with this plan.

"Talk dirty to me." he said with a smirk, raising his brows with a loud laugh. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Do you have the key?" she asked. Roy nodded and slipped it from his pocket, handing it to her with a wink. She huffed in annoyance and ripped the jacket off his body, using it to cover herself. She buttoned it all the way with a satisfied "hmf" and made her way to a door to the side of the room. "This will lead us to the basement, and there are guards down there. I have my pistol- do you have your gloves?"

Roy's eyes widened and he nodded. "Where are you keepin' that gun?" he asked with a laugh. She rolled her eyes again and stuck the key into the lock.

"Put on your gloves, Colonel." she said, turning to him as the door opened slightly.

"You really are too beautiful for your own good, Elizabeth." he said with a genuine smile. She scoffed and kicked off her heels, and he followed her into the stairwell with the sound of laughter from his team ringing in his ears.


	3. Need A Hand?

**_A/N: I always thought Riza was super cautious of Roy when he'd just arrived so this is after a few weeks of them living under the same roof. _**

* * *

Berthold had left for the afternoon. He often took trips into town when he wasn't ill. Roy was walking through the manor when he heard a grunt of frustration. He stepped into the library, hands in his pockets, and frowned at the sight of a young Riza Hawkeye reaching straight upwards with a book on her fingertips.

She seemed to be trying to put books on the top shelf, and her little body was stretched to its max- tiptoes and straight fingers - to try to get the book in it's place.

He coughed to make his presence known. She yelped and fell down onto her heels, dropping the book with a scoff of anger.

"Eh- do you need a hand?" he offered, stepping forward with open palms. She sent him a narrowed-eyed glare and picked the book off the ground. She dusted it off with her hands and shook her head.

"I can do it myself, thanks." she said with a curt nod, and she turned back around to try again.

Roy let out an airy laugh and plopped down on the ground, watching her strain to put it in place. He sat there for another half hour before she got it in, and she stared down at him triumphantly and he clapped for her.

For the rest of the day he followed her and asked to help with chores, but the blonde always replied with a solid no. By the end of the day they'd become friends and slowly everything that had needed to be completed had been done.


	4. Heaven And Hell

Roy became the President of Amestris shortly after being promoted General. It was a nearly unanimous election in his favor.

Riza's request for discharge was approved, and a week later she moved into Roy Mustang's apartment. It had taken quite a bit of convincing but she'd eventually agreed to remain by his side in a different way; she would be the first lady of the country.

He crawled into the dark bed the eighth night she'd been living there. He wrapped himself around her and winced at the sight of the top of her tattoo, and a sudden wave of guilt washed over him.

He kissed the back of her neck, holding her hair up with one hand and held the other under her pillow. She shifted and hummed in happiness and and turned to face him, nuzzling her nose against his in her half-sleeping state.

"Are we going to hell?" he asked quietly. Her eyes opened slightly and she moaned.

"Are we going to discuss this right now?" she asked, her eyes fluttering open.

His hand reached up and untucked her hair from under her ear, and played with it, his hands almost shaking at the thought.

"What do you think heaven is like?" he asked.

"You've never been this religious, Roy." she said quietly, moving herself closer to him.

"Riza, be serious." he almost laughed. He never thought he'd say those words.

"No matter where we go after this life," she whispered, her eyes opening and landing on his, "I will be with you. Heaven or hell. Purgatory or the void. We'll be together. That's enough to keep me sane." she confided, resting her head on his chest and locking her fingers with his. "What about you?"

He swallowed and kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly and wrapping his legs around hers.

"I dunno, I think I'd rather go to heaven." he snickered.

"How about you go to sleep." she mumbled. He sighed and closed his eyes, finding comfort in her words, and longing in his thoughts.


	5. No Firearms In The Bedroom

"Riza!"

She rushed into the room, her daughter on her hip.  
Her husband held a pistol in his right hand, and his son in his left.

"Why was this under your pillow?"

She blinked.

"He found it all by himself. Is it loaded?"

"No."

"What did we discuss before we had them?"

Riza sighed and let her daughter down onto her feet. She walked forward, snatched the gun and shoved it into her belt. She could hear Roy mumbling and she sighed, turning back with a loving roll of her eyes and said, "No firearms in the bedroom."

Roy nodded with a snicker, and scooped up his younger child, tickling her and tossing the two toddlers onto the bed.


	6. Scars

"You got this one when you tripped on your new table."

"This one is from Chris smacking you last week."

"This one is from pulling out your gun too fast."

"You cut yourself shaving."

"Reloading your shotgun. Your finger got caught in the package."

"Chopping lettuce."

"Pushing the plates out of the way."

"Sharpening knives."

"My nails."

"Pride. Envy."

"Lust."

"Cesarean section three years ago."

"Falling to your knees after..."

"Shaving your legs."

"Gardening."

"Play fight with Ed's son."

"Dropping the scissors."

"..."

"Your father's needles. My hands. The fire."

"..."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Your scars make you so beautiful, Riza."

"Don't say things like that."

"I think I'm allowed to..."

"..."

"Why can't I?"

"They make me fall that much more in love with you."


	7. AU

A/N:

Since I'm lazy I shall write a summary of the AU I'm working on at the moment. :)

_Alchemy is banned after a rebellion by state alchemists Central HQ. _  
_A short break is required of the students at the Military Academy, and right as Roy Mustang believes he is safe he's recruited into a secret organization to help alchemists overthrow the corrupt government. He is asked to learn the arts of Flame Alchemy in hopes to help the group, but as soon as he arrived back at the Hawkeye manor, the untimely death of his master stops him from reaching his goal. He and Riza Hawkeye must travel around Amestris, accompanied by two men named Knox and Marcoh, to discover the secrets of the country, learn alchemy, and come closer than ever before. _

Hope that does it justice.

Have a good week everyone! Happy belated Royai Week!


End file.
